Un amor que nació de la nada
by Dachan Alein
Summary: Enamorada de un chico rubio durante el colegio y nunca se declaró... Termina la secundaria e ingresa a la universidad. Jamás cruzaron palabras durante la estancia de estudios superiores hasta que les toca trabajar juntos dentro de un gran grupo. Ella cree que él es frío y él cree que ella es demasiado callada, pero con el tiempo crecerá un sentimiento especial.


_**Da-chan:** HOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA *llora sin parar* Como extrañaba publicar... \\(Y-Y)/_

_Este fic es con mucho amor para todas las chicas que esperan la parte tres de **S-soy una estudiante, S-sasuke-sensei! ** pero les diré que estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo en esto... Se me ocurrió mientras trazaba la historia antes mencionada. Para que no se me olvide decidí escribirla de corrido._

_Está basada en una experiencia que viví hace poco... pero debo decir que no es tal cual está escrito en el fic... Lo modifique para que quede lindo, tierno y feliz! (^o^)/_

**_DISFRÚTENLO_**  
**_Está hecho para las amantes de SASUHINA!_**

* * *

Mis manos temblaban por el frío, pero en mi pecho sentía una fogata... que crecía sin parar.

Nunca creí que sentiría esa sensación de nuevo... No había sucedido desde el colegio.

Todo se detuvo y creí que era un invento de mi loca imaginación. Quizá por eso no respondí al instante.

Tal vez todo es un simple sueño...

_**(( NO! ))**_

Era real!

Sí... estaba sucediendo.

Mi mente no procesaba el hecho de que ese chico frío y arrogante, con quien nunca crucé palabra alguna durante todos estos años, diría tales palabras...

**— Hinata, estoy enamorado de ti.**

* * *

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

**· · · · ·**

**...**

**· · · ·**

**...**

**· · ·**

**...**

**· ·**

**...**

**·**

_**[ - UN AMOR QUE NACIÓ DE LA NADA -]**_

**·  
**

**...**

**· ·**

**...**

**· · ·**

**...**

**· · · ·**

**...**

**· · · · ·**

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·**

* * *

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_Hace cuatro años..._

_— Oe, Hinata-chan! — voltee y allí venía él. Sus cabellos dorados se movían con el viento y su corbata estaba floja; los dos primeros botones estaban desabrochados y su saco, abierto completamente. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y bajé la mirada instantáneamente — Ho-hola... Na-Naruto-san...  
__— Qué bueno que te vi! — su respiración estaba entrecortada y me sonreía como siempre. En ese momento olvidé el hecho por el cual me alejaba de la ceremonia con rapidez — Creí que no me despediría de ti!  
__— S-si... — levanté la mirada y allí estaba él, mirándome fijamente y con alegría. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de haberle dicho lo que realmente sentía por él, lo que realmente estaba pensando en aquel momento — (( Na-Naruto-san... Me... me gustas! )) — y por más que lo gritaba en mi mente, mis labios no se movieron ni un milímetro.  
__— Yo te considero como una hermanita. Lo sabes, ¿no?  
__— S-si... — por reflejo miré hacia la derecha y mis ojos se toparon con alguien a quien, realmente, no quería ver en ese preciso momento. Quería que Naruto-san estuviera conversando conmigo por más tiempo... Sólo un poco más, pero...  
__— Naruto! — una chica de cabellera rubia y ojos morados, brillantes como la amatista. Ella era linda, sociable, popular y un poquito antipática... menos conmigo. Supongo que por eso él se fijó en ella y no en mi... — Oh! Hinata. — me miró con felicidad — Que bueno que nos topamos, quería desearte suerte en la universidad. — me dijo ella con una sonrisa algo traviesa. — Te envidio un poco!  
__— Yo también la buscaba por lo mismo, Shi-chan.  
__— Pensamos igual Naruto! — y se sonrieron el uno al otro. — Espero y nos visites cada año. — me pide Shion-san con ojos llenos de amabilidad.  
__— Es cierto, Hinata-chan! Debes venir a las reuniones que se hace año a año para los egresados de cada promoción.  
__— Lo-lo intentaré... — no quería levantar la mirada... Pero fue inevitable verlos juntos, tomados de las manos, desprendiendo corazones en el aire... Mi pecho comenzó a oprimirse. — E-es mejor que... que vaya a casa... De-debo salir temprano.  
__— Estaremos en el aeropuerto mañana a las 10 de la mañana! — expresa Naruto-san lleno de alegría._

_Antes de que se dieran cuenta de mi rostro... decaído y lleno de tristeza. Di media vuelta y corrí hacia el coche de mi padre para no volverlos a ver. Tal vez un día podría regresar a este lugar y mirarlos a los ojos diciendo con total sinceridad: "Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos!" ... pero por ahora no. Es posible que no lo diga, no hasta que mi corazón deje de latir como un tren sin frenos cuando estoy cerca de Naruto-san..._

_**/FIN FLASH BACK/**_

* * *

**· · · · ·**

**...**

**· · · ·**

**...**

**· · ·**

**...**

**· ·**

**...**

**·**

**— Señorita Hyuga! —** me sobresalté y regresé al mundo real. Tomé mi cuaderno y revisé los apuntes:

_" Los bosques tropicales y los corales son _  
_los lugares con mayor diversidad en flora y fauna..."_

_Actualmente, le medio ambiente es el punto principal_  
_para la creación de proyectos de cualquier índole..."_

**— Y bien, señorita Hyuga... Puede decirnos ¿Dónde me quedé en la explicación? —** no quise mirar a nadie, pero estoy segura de que se reían de mí por estar distraída en clase **— Para la próxima espero tenerla en clase, no sólo en cuerpo... La mente es la que recibe la información. —** no me quedó más que bajar la mirada y volver a sentarme. La maestra prosiguió: **— Ahora que la señorita Hyuga está atenta —** me escondí un poco en el asiento y cubrí mi rostro con la chaqueta **— Procederé a mencionar los integrantes de cada equipo para el proyecto...**

Pasaron casi todos los nombres de la lista...

**— Hinata Hyuga... —** abrí mis ojos y presté atención a cada nombre... incluso los anoté en mi cuaderno para saber con quien debía trabajar **— Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee... —** creí que nuestro grupo sería de cinco, como los demás, pero no **— Y el señor Sasuke Uchiha.**

No me sorprendí... después de todo, no me llevaba con nadie del salón; creo que aún era tímida para hacer amistades. Por eso, estos cuatro años en la universidad no me he tomado la molestia de conocer a nadie de manera personal o íntima, por decirlo de alguna forma...

**— Espero que cada integrante se desempeñe de forma impecable en el desarrollo del trabajo. Buen fin de semana! —** con esa frase final, Kurenai-sensei salió del salón luego de que sonara la campana para irnos a casa... En mi caso, al trabajo y después a la residencia.

Guardé cada uno de mis útiles, cerré mi bolso, puse sobre mi cabellera la capucha de mi abrigo de dos tallas extras a la mía (_eso fue error de mi padre_) y cuando iba a poner un pie fuera del salón escuché detrás de mí...

**— HINATA-SAN! —** la voz de un chico lleno de vigor; no me quedó de otra que voltear. Hacia mí se dirigía el grupo que me había tocado.

Miré a cada uno para recordar, aunque sea un poco, sobre la personalidad de cada uno.

El primero en captar mi atención fue Lee-san, un chico de extraña cabellera negra y gustos por la ropa de color verde, además de ser muy expresivo y participar en todas las actividades deportivas de la facultad. Luego mis ojos se dirigieron a Ino Yamanaka, una chica rubia con excelente sentido de la moda y algo presumida... bueno, eso es lo que creo. Detrás de ellos los seguía un chico alto y de gafas oscuras, ese era Shino Aburame; quien no participaba mucho en clase y parece que no gusta de fiestas ni cosas parecidas. Shino conversaba con el joven Nara, Shikamaru Nara, quien usaba unos pendientes redondos plateados y una cola de caballo alta. No era para nada participativo y todos los maestros le llaman la atención porque se queda dormido en clase... Aunque es muy inteligente; ya que siempre responde correctamente a cada pregunta que los docentes le hacen...

Al final de todos se aproximaba un chico de cabellera larga y negra, al igual que sus ojos... su mirada es penetrante y a veces me da la impresión de que si me acerco a preguntarle la hora, me quemaría viva! Él es Sasuke Uchiha. Su actitud con los demás es muy antipática y fría.

_En conclusión creo que:_

_Lee-san es hiper-activo._  
_Ino-san algo presumida._  
_Shino-san un tanto aburrido._  
_Shikamaru-san sumamente perezoso, y_  
_Sasuke-san, pues... frío._

**— Hina-chan! —** ella se dirige a mí con una sonrisa... no parecía ser fingida **— Vamos a reunirnos ahora para conocer los puntos a realizar en el proyecto.**

**— Oh... —** sujeté mi bolso un poco, se me caía del hombro y me quité el gorro en señal de respeto **— Yo... Lo-lo siento. —** hice una reverencia hacia los cinco compañeros delante de mí. **— No puedo acompañarlos, Ino-san...**

**— Y eso? —** sus cejas se arquearon un poco y el chico de gafas oscuras me preguntó: **— Hyuga-san, ¿Acaso tiene algo más importante en su agenda?**

**— A decir verdad... sí.**

**— Cuéntanos, Hina-chan. —** me sorprende que Ino-san me trate con tal confianza... Desde que estudio esta carrera, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos y tener un lazo fuerte como para evitar las formalidades... Quizá ella es así.

**— Debo trabajar.**

**— Trabajo? —** un suspiro salió de la boca del chico Nara **— Eso es problemático...**

**— Dónde trabajas? —** ella sonríe de forma amable. **— Yo... yo trabajo en un restaurante que esta cerca de la avenida Konoha.**

**— Oh! Es el restaurante Konohagakure, ¿cierto? —** yo asentí **— Perfecto! —** mi cabeza se hizo hacia atrás y parpadeé un par de veces **— Entonces nos vamos todos para allá.**

— _(( ¡¿QUÉ?! ))_ — mis ojos se abrieron un poco **— No-no es necesario... —** no es que no quiera que vayan... me parece bien; es solo que ese día en particular no era de mi agrado. Bueno... a decir verdad no me gusta ningún viernes desde que trabajo en ese restaurante.

**— Oh... vamos Hina-chan. Así no perderás el día de trabajo y sabrás la parte que te toca realizar del proyecto. — **ella me miró con algo de curiosidad **— Además, es una excusa para poder ir... Hace mucho que quiero entrar en ese sitio! —** con tales ojos, rebosando de felicidad... No me quedó de otra que sonreír de forma incómoda y rascar una de mis mejillas **— E-está bien...**

Salimos de la facultad. Cada quien conversaba con sus conocidos... para ser específica, los único que permanecíamos en silencio eramos Sasuke-san y yo. Caminaba junto a él. Siempre he sido una chica de paso lento y parece que él también. Revisé la hora en mi celular...

_** \- 15h06 -**_

— _(( Oh! ))_ — si no llego a la parada antes de las 15h10, el próximo bus en salir será a las 15h30 y si me subo a ese llegaré tarde. No es que me regañe el dueño del local, pero me gusta mantener el orden y respeto a mis labores. Aceleré el paso y giré a la izquierda para llegar a la parada a tiempo cuando una mano me sostiene por el hombro; giro mi cabeza.

**— ¿Dónde vas? —** me pregunta Uchiha-san con una voz tenebrosa, mi cuerpo tembló un poco **— ¿Acaso no vendrás con nosotros?**

**— Pues... —** Ino-san escuchó la voz de Sasuke-san y se aproximó a nosotros **— Hina-chan, nos iremos en la furgoneta de Sasuke-kun.**

**— Eh?! —** mi sorpresa debió ser muy notoria, porque Sasuke-san me dijo: **— ¿No sabías que tengo una furgoneta? —** lo negué con mucha vergüenza **— Tranquila Hina-chan! — **quizá fue mi imaginación, pero juraría ver una sonrisa cálida en el rostro de Uchiha-san. Sonreí con mucho nerviosismo y los demás me acompañaron en el gesto. No se burlaban, sólo me acompañaron e mi incomodidad... quizá, sólo tal vez, sean unos chicos buenos. Nos subimos a la furgoneta negra de doble cabina que tenía paqueada Sasuke-san a la entrada del garaje del campus. Realmente es más rápido ir en carro particular que en bus. Llegué temprano y como era de esperarse, en la entrada del restaurante estaba el afiche:

**··························································****······················****········**

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

_**\- Hoy es día de Onii-chan y Onee-chan -**_

**.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.**

**··························································****······················****········**

Al estar frente a la puerta de los clientes Ino-san me detiene y pregunta: **— ¿Ese letrero qué significa, Hina-chan?**

**— Pu-pues... —** una gota gorda recorrió mi rostro y, con una sonrisa llena de incomodidad le respondí: **— E-entra y lo sabrás. Con su pe-permiso. —** fui detrás del local y entré por la puerta de empleados.

**— Hinata!**

**— Temari-san... —** la rubia me abrazó **— Llegas antes de lo normal, ¿Te escapaste? —** me miró algo molesta.

**— No, Temari-san. Hoy viene en un carro particular. —** ella se sorprendió un poco. **— Es de un compañero... So-somos del mismo equipo de trabajo.**

**— Al fin tendrás novio!**

**— Te-Temari-san! —** mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas. **— Broma, broma. Es sólo que te veo crecer y crecer y no traes hombres a la casa. —** un suspiro escapó de mis labios sin darme cuenta y ella agarró mis mejillas y las apretó **— Themari-zhan... zhuelthame... —** ella se burló de mi y cuando me soltó tuve que sobar mis cachetes.

**— Mejor vístete que tenemos muchos clientes. —** fui a mi casillero y saqué de mi bolso un vestido de lolita en tonos azules. Sí, yo trabajo en...

* * *

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_Dos años atrás..._

_— ¿Segura, Temari-san?  
__— Sí. Tu déjamelo a mí. — ella es mi compañera de habitación y me dijo que si quería tener ingresos extra podía trabajar en el mismo lugar que ella. Es solo que no quería trabajar de...__— Oficialmente eres una Maid! — me dijo una chica de moños en forma de bolitas, era la más alta de todas. Ella puso sobre mi cabeza un gorrito blanco.  
__— Te ves bien, Hinata-san.  
__— Gra-gracias, Gaara-san.  
__— Te dije que te aceptarían rápido. Aquí, quien más se demoró en obtener el puesto fue Tenten.  
__— ¿Por qué? — un chico de piel blanca y cabellera corta oscura me contestó con una voz muy calmada y serena: — Es porque parece mayor de lo que realmente es. — a Tenten-san le apareció una vena en la frente y rieron sin parar, yo también lo hice... supongo que con tal agradable ambiente me dejé llevar.  
__Supongo que son las primeras amistades que he podido tener desde que llegué a Tokio._

**_/FIN FLASH BACK/_**

* * *

**— Esta orden es para la mesa siete! —** Chouji-san me pasó una bandeja llena de bocadillos dulces y salados. Además de varios tipos de bebidas; cinco para ser exacta. Desde lejos me percaté de mis compañeros... No se pudo evitar y llevé las bandejas a su mesa correspondiente.

**— A-aquí está su o-orden, onee-chan! —** bien Hinata, sonríe, sonríe, sonríe y desaparece lo más rápido que puedas.

**— Hinata?**

_— (( ¡Rayos! )) —_ Ino-san se dio cuenta. No queda de otra... **— S-sí nee-chan! Qui-quieres algo más? —** de acuerdo Hinata, sonríe, sonríe, sonríe... A quien engaño! CORRE!

**— Te ves tan lindaaaa~ —** de los ojos de Ino-san salían florecitas. Yamanaka-san es una chica moe? **— Así que eres maid.**

**— Eso era obvio desde que entramos, Ino... —** Shikamaru-san se rascó la cabeza algo confundido... o frustrado?

**— Te ves bien, Hinata-san! —** me elogió Lee-san, sólo pude responder con una sonrisa **— Lo mismo digo, Hinata-san —** acotó Shino-san

**— Yo-yo espero que les guste el lugar... De-debo continuar...**

Mientras atendía mesa tras mesa, tenía una extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba. Miré en dirección a la misteriosa inspección y me topé con los ojos de Sasuke-san, ambos miramos hacia lados diferentes... No le di importancia y decidí enfocarme en el trabajo. Ese fue el día más largo de toda mi vida...

* * *

**· · · · ·**

**...**

**· · · ·**

**...**

**· · ·**

**...**

**· ·**

**...**

**·**

**— Sasuke-kun! —** Ino... creí que ya se había ido **— Sasuke-kuuun! —** mejor escucho lo que sea que me quiera decir... así por lo menos sabré a qué decirle no **— Sasuke-kun... Al fin te detienes...**

**— No veo la necesidad de correr, Ino.**

**— Es que... los chicos y yo... vamos a ir por un café... ¿Vienes? —** me mira como un cachorro hambriento mientras regula su respiración.

**— No.**

**— AaAaAaAa! Qué malo eres! —** frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos... como si eso me hiciera cambiar de opinión **— Vamos; no seas tan antipático con los demás. No hablaremos nada del trabajo en grupo, mira que llevamos dos semanas en ello.**

**— Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. —** ahora sí puedo irme sin necesidad de que siga molestando. A lo lejos puedo seguir escuchando sus quejas... Ir a casa es lo mejor, así podré estar más tiempo con _okaa-san_. Pasaría tiempo con los otros si realmente supiera que son personas que merecen mi amistad. Estudiar una carrera de administración sólo por que mi padre quiere que sea un hombre de negocios...

Sólo por mi madre es que no me he ido de casa; y el idiota de Itachi me dejó solo. Debería llamar de vez en cuando... o mínimo responder cuando le llamo! — _(( Mejor me calmo... -! ))_ — faltaba una cuadra para entrar en el estacionamiento y vi a alguien de mi grupo. **— Hinata?**

**— Sasuke-san... bu-buenas tardes. —** me miró algo nerviosa y no hacía contacto visual por más de un segundo.

**— No te reunirás con los otros? —** negó de forma amigable **— Tengo que trabajar. —** es cierto... ella es mesera. **— Ven.**

**— Eh?**

**— Te llevo. —** miró la calle hacia lo lejos por unos segundos, luego me miró algo apenada **— Gra-gracias, Sasuke-san... pero no quiero causar molestias.**

**— No lo haces, el restaurante me queda camino a casa. —** avancé tres o cuatro pasos en dirección al estacionamiento y doy vuelta **— Vamos, dije. —** seguía parada mirando la calle.

**— E-está bien... —** sonrió algo incómoda y terminó subiéndose a la camioneta. Durante veinte minutos ella no dijo nada, ni siquiera estornudó o... nada. Sí que es callada! De pronto mi celular suena y veo quien es el remitente. **— Debo contestar —** ella asiente normalmente y estaciono el vehículo.

**— Hola _kaa-san_ **(...)** Sí, voy en camino. **(...)** No **(...)** Ningún problema _kaa-san_ **(...)** De eso nada, yo lo compro. **(...)** Yo lo haré. ****Tú quédate acostada, llegaré a tiempo para hacerlo yo. **(...)** En quince minutos... **(...)** Ajá **(...)** Promesa? **(...)** Mucho mejor. Besos _kaa-san_ **(...)** —** cerré la llamada y encendí el motor. Miré instintivamente a la derecha y ella giró su cabeza para que no la viera. **— Sucede algo?**

**— Si-si necesitas llegar antes, puedo... puedo bajarme aquí y tomar el bus. —** podía observarla sin necesidad de ladear mi cabeza; jugueteaba con sus dedos.

**— No. Ya te dije que me queda camino a casa. —** puse en marcha el vehículo.

**— Pe-pero tu mamá parece que te necesita pronto... —** viré mi cabeza totalmente y ella bajó la mirada, apenada **— No... no era mi intención escuchar tu-tu conversación. Lo siento. —** continué viendo la calle **— Lo dije antes, no me molesta en lo absoluto. O... ¿a ti sí? —** negó sin que pudiera ver su cara. No le di importancia y continué el camino.

**— No... —** escuché unos murmullos salir de su boca minutos después de la llamada. Ella miraba por la ventana **— No pensé que fueras un hijo atento, Sasuke-san.**

**— ¿Acaso crees que soy de los hijos que dejan a sus padres a la buena voluntad de los Dioses cuando entran en la universidad? —** ella volteó nerviosa y algo ruborizada.

**— Yo... yo no quise...! Si-si se percibió así... me... me... —** está tan desconcertada que siento pena por lo que dije. Quería que sonara así, pero no creí que se pusiera tan azorada **— Me... me disculpo, Sasuke-san!**

**— Olvida lo que dije. —** ella dejó de temblar y me miró sorprendida. Sus hombros dejaron de verse tensos y se recostó en el respaldar del asiento. El camino continuó en silencio hasta que... **— Mi madre es lo más preciado en mi vida. —** mis ojos se abrieron un poco y mi respiración se detuvo un par de segundos... ¿Por qué rayos le dije eso? Ella no preguntó y yo tenía la necesidad de comentarlo.

Una sensación extraña recorrió mi interior y necesitaba ver su expresión a lo que dije... Ella me miraba algo temerosa, pero al mismo tiempo, era cálida. Como si ella me tuviera miedo, pero ya no tanto como antes. Continué manejando y ella expresó algo también **— Lo más preciado en mi vida es-! —** delante de la camioneta se cruzaba un gato y frené para no herirlo. Con el ruido, el felino, salió corriendo. Vimos como se alejaba y divisamos la entrada de su trabajo. Abrió la puerta coche y me expresó con una voz dulce: **— Gracias por traerme, Sasuke-san —** cerró la puerta y se dirigió por un callejón ubicado a la izquierda de la entrada principal. Supongo que esa debe ser la puerta de servicio. Encendí el carro, miré el camino y me dirigí a casa con una solitaria pregunta en mente: _— (( Qué era lo que me iba a decir? ))_

* * *

**· · · · ·**

**...**

**· · · ·**

**...**

**· · ·**

**...**

**· ·**

**...**

**·**

**— Listo?**

**— Sí, eso creo. —** Ino-san le pasó los cables a Sasuke-san **— Conéctala.**

Un minuto... dos... tres...

**— Cre-creo que no funcionó.**

**— Maldición! —** Ino se levantó de la mesa y caminó donde dormía Shikamaru, lo sujetó de su moño y lo zarandeo un par de veces. Shino-san, Lee-san y yo nos quedamos callados y una gota gorda recorrió nuestra cabeza.

**— Qué problemática eres, Ino. —** Nara-san se restregó los ojos y luego dio un gran bostezo, que yo también hice por reflejo **— Ahora que quieres?**

**— ¿Que qué quiero? ¿¡Es una broma!? —** Ino-san cuando está molesta da miedo...

Han pasado tres semanas desde que se asignó el proyecto de trabajo y nos esforzamos los fines de semana para que no perturbe mis horas laborales. Creí que hoy íbamos a trabajar en los detalles finales del trabajo, pero no. Nos dedicamos a hacer algo totalmente diferente...

**— Shikamaru!**

**— Ya voy Ino... —** Nara-san se levantó con gran pesar del sofá y nos ayudó con el cableado de la casa. Nos encontramos en la residencia Nara. Shikamaru-san vive solo y cuando llegamos le habían cortado la luz. Parece que se olvidó de pagar las facturas de la casa... yo creo que le dio pereza caminar hasta el buzón para dejar que el cartero se encargue...

**— Ya prendió! —** gritó Lee-san que estaba probando las conexiones ilícitas que en ese momento hacíamos. Entramos a revisar la televisión...

**— Tarde o temprano pasará algo con estas conexiones, Nara-san.**

**— No seas aguafiestas Shino-kun! —** le reprochó Ino-san. Sin embargo...

**— Chicos?**

**— Qué sucede Lee? —** le pregunta Ino-san.

**— ¿No escuchan un pitido? —** todos nos callamos unos segundos y yo me acerqué al televisor **— Ese sonido... proviene de la-!**

**_···························_**

_**(( ¡POOOM! ))**_

_**···························**_

**— Sasuke... san... —** resulta que los cables que conectamos eran de polos opuestos y la televisión estalló. Para mi suerte, Uchiha-san estaba junto a mi, sostuvo y tiró de mi brazo hacia él. Así que no me lastimaron los vidrios **— Gracias... Sasuke-san... —** él simplemente cerró sus ojos, soltó mi brazo y movió su cabeza haciendo una reverencia muy imperceptible para el resto... menos para mí.

**— Qué problemático... —** Shikamaru rascó su cabeza con nerviosismo **— Si mi madre pregunta por la tele que me regalo...**

**— Tendrás que decir que explotó, Shikamaru-san! —** Nara-san liberó un enorme y lastimero suspiro al escuchar el comentario.

**— No puede, Lee.**

**— ¿Por qué no, Ino-san? —** pregunta el muchacho de chaqueta verde a Yamanaka-san mientras todos, menos Sasuke-san, recogíamos vidrios y limpiábamos la habitación.

**— Porque le darán una paliza! —** expresa Ino-san, riéndose malévolamente.

**— ¿No-no puede comprar otro, Shikamaru-san?**

**— Si lo hago, igual se daría cuenta mi vieja. Después me reclama que gasto mi pensión en bobadas.**

**— Envíalo a un taller, Nara. —** acota Sasuke-san. A lo que el chico de pendiente plateados y cola de caballo responde **— ¿Conoces algún lugar que no me cobre tanto? —** Sasuke-san se cruzó de brazos, y los demás pensaron en algún conocido.

**— Y-yo... —** quizá no sea mi problema, pero si puedo ayudarlo... Aunque sea algo pequeño... **— ...co-conozco a alguien que repara este tipo de aparatos.**

**— ¿Cuánto cobre por ello?**

**— No estoy segura... si-si hablo con esa persona, tal vez baje la tarifa.**

**— Eso sería fabuloso.**

_**·········································**_

_**(( RIIING RIIING))**_

_**··········································**_

**— ¿Aló? —** era el celular de Shikamaru-san **— Eh? Está bien. (...) Sí, si. (...) Yo iré por ustedes. (...) Ajá... No, no me olvidaré. (...) Yo también. —** todos estábamos confundidos.

**— Esa era tu madre, ¿cierto? —** dice Ino-san, a lo que Nara-san se acerca a mí mirándome algo preocupado **— ¿Puedes hablar con él, hoy mismo?**

**— Pu-pues... claro. —** miré a un costado** — Pero será difícil convencer... convencerla...**

**— Convencer... la? —** todos levantaron una ceja.

* * *

**· · · · ·**

**...**

**· · · ·**

**...**

**· · ·**

**...**

**· ·**

**...**

**·**

**— Te-Temari-san? —** Es su recámara y no tiene el valor para hablar con su compañera... vaya chica! — _(( ¿No entrarás a tu propia habitación? ))_

**— Temari-san... Soy yo, Hinata —** el picaporte se quita y la puerta se abre **— Ho-hola, Temari-san... —** esta es la chica que sabe de electrónica? _— (( -? )) —_ Por qué nos mira así... tsk!

**— Hinata...**

**— S-sí?**

**— Quienes son?**

**— No me señales con los dedos, _niña._**

**— Tal vez no lo sepas, "_niño"_, pero nadie me llama así dos veces y vive otro día de sol.**

**— Te-Temari-san... Sa-Sasuke-san. No-no se peleen... —** no quiero que esta muchacha callada se meta... sin embargo es su casa. Tendré que respirar profundo y tragarme el cometario de esta respondona rubia. **— Temari-san, él es Sasuke-san y él es Shikamaru-san. Chicos, ella es Temari-san. Mi compañera de recámara. — **Shikamaru sostenía su televisor descompuesto y saludó con una corta reverencia, yo no pienso hacer nada.

**— Hinata.**

**— Qué, Temari-san?**

**— Tu novio no tiene modales... Así no se ganará mi aprobación.**

_— (( Novio?!))_

**— T-T-T-TEMARI-SAN! —** vaya! Esta chica está totalmente roja... ja! Parece un tomate...

**— N-no te-te burles, Sasuke-san! —** no la había visto sonrojarse y tartamudear así; es más notorio cuando está avergonzada. **— JAJAJAJJAJAJA... —** que risa más escandalosa tiene esta rubia. Seguro se llevaría de maravilla con la chismosa de Ino.

**— Es problemático cargar con este peso todo el tiempo...**

**— Oh... pasen, pasen... Pero tú!**

_— (( Yo? ))_

**— No te dejaré a solas con mi hija... Quien sabe qué cosas sucias piensas hacerle cuando los deje a solas.**

**— TEMARI-SAN!**

**— Perdón, perdón... No pude resistirme. —** Hinata sigue roja. Eh? Me... me da gracia verla así... ¿Por qué me río de una estupidez como esa?

**— Ne-necesito tu ayuda... bueno... Él necesita tu ayuda.**

**— Claro... —** la rubia de coletas escucha el incidente que sucedió en la casa del perezoso. Mientras conversan yo... ¿Me quedaré aquí como un mugroso conductor privado? Maldición! Hubiera sacado los audífonos de la guantera para escuchar música, por lo menos.

Camino por la habitación por unos minutos; observo el lugar.

Así que aquí vive Hinata... es un lugar simple. No me sorprende, ella es simple. _— (( ... )) —_ Una foto... Ella debe ser su madre, su padre y... tiene una hermana. Acá hay una foto de su graduación...

**— Sa-sasuke-san? —** volteo y ella está delante de mí con una bandeja con té **— Qui-quiéres un poco? —** ¿por qué no? Si bebiendo té, pierdo un poco más de tiempo... **— Sí. —** ella y yo nos sentamos en la sala, tenía dos sofás para dos personas y un puf muy colorido. Me sirvió una taza de té, lo pedí sin azúcar.

Han pasado diez minutos, he bebido tres tazas y ella sigue sin conversar... _— (( Será que ella me... ))_** Hinata —** ella deja de mirar la taza y se fija sólo en mis ojos por unos mili-segundos luego mira hacia un costado **— Me tienes miedo?**

**— ...! —** supongo que al ser tan callada, su rostro se encarga de traicionarla; sus emociones se reflejan instantáneamente...

**— Yo... pues... eh-yo... Sa-Sasuke-san... —** sus mejillas se tornan rosadas **— Lo-lo siento... —** un suspiro escapó de mi boca. Jamás creí que existieran chicas tan tímidas. Quizá deba disculparme, no quiero que tenga una idea equivocada de mí. **— Hinata lo-**

**— Listo! —** miro a mi derecha y Shikamaru se levantaba de la silla donde miraba la reparación de su televisor. ¿Ya lo reparó? Esa chica conoce muy bien su trabajo.

**— Gracias Temari —** la rubia de coletas golpeó a Nara con una destornillador en la cabeza **— _"san"_ No te olvides del _"san"_**

**— Mujer problemática... —** susurró el vago y Temari volvió a golpearlo **— De todas formas... ¿Cuánto cuesta la reparación? —** mientras sobaba el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

**— Gratis. —** divisé el rostro de Hinata sin voltear mi cara completamente y la noté muy sorprendida. **— ¿Gratis?**

**— Sí. Molestar a Hinata con su novio... —** ambos nos contemplaron **— ...es suficiente paga para mí. —** la rubia sonrió burlonamente. Ella, otra vez, está como un tomate _— (( Se ve lind-! )) —_ ¿¡Qué rayos estoy pensando!? Me levanto del sofá y agradezco la bebida. Shikamaru y yo nos fuimos, no sin antes que el idiota perezoso agradeciera a la rubia por la reparada del aparato que... ahora que lo pienso... Yo lo quemé.

* * *

**· · · · ·**

**...**

**· · · ·**

**...**

**· · ·**

**...**

**· ·**

**...**

**·**

**— Bienvenido a Konohaga... ku... rnya? — **¡¿Qué hace él aquí?!

**— Así que... neko.**

**— N-nya... —** un suspiro lleno de vergüenza escapó de mí y no me quedó de otra que atenderlo... Es un cliente, después de todo. _— (( -? )) —_ Me observa de una forma extraña... o ¿estoy equivocada?

**— To-tome asiento-nya. Una de nu-nuestras neko-maid lo atendernya. —** guié a Sasuke-san a una mesa vacía, le pasé una cartilla de menú y continué atendiendo las demás mesas. Fui a la cocina por las órdenes para la mesa 3 y 7, cuando Temari-san me dice de forma pícara **— Tu novio está en la esquina de allá. Lo viste ¿no?**

**— No es mi novio, Temari-san. — **le respondí algo cansada. Lleva días diciéndome y molestándome con eso.

**— No será tu novio... pero viene sólo por ti. —** mis mejillas ardían un poco **— E-eso no es verdad... Tenten-san.**

**— Aquí dice que... —** Sai-san se acercó a mí y señalando un párrafo del libro que tenía en su bolsillo me indicó **— ...cuando una persona observa a alguien, con ojos llenos de un resplandor único, por mucho tiempo es porque le gusta.**

**— E-eso no es cierto! —** tomé las bandejas y entregué las órdenes en las mesas correspondientes. Como Sasuke-san estaba sentado en la mesa ocho no me quedó más remedio que pasar frente a él y atenderlo **— E-está listo para ordenar-nya?**

**— Omusubi* y té verde.**

**— T-traeré su orden enseguinya! —** camino a la cocina analizaba las palabras de Tenten-san:

_— No será tu novio... pero viene por ti. _

¿Será verdad?

Ahora que lo pienso... Han pasado quince días desde que entregamos el proyecto y no hay necesidad de vernos... Sin embargo Ino-san y los demás conversan más conmigo; Sasuke-san no habla conmigo en clase, pero viene casi a diario al restaurante... desde que dejamos de ser un grupo de trabajo. Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro y continué con mi labor...

**· · ·**

**...**

**·**

**...**

**· · ·**

_— (( Terminé en este sitio... de nuevo. )) —_ rasqué mi nuca un tanto confundido. Por una extraña razón cada vez que me dirijo a casa: apago el motor de la camioneta, me bajo y al darme cuenta estoy sentado en una mesa, pidiendo algo...

**— A-aquí tiene-nya. Sus omusubi y té verde-nya —** ¿por qué termino entrando a este sitio? Es como si... si necesitar ver tu rostro para sentirme... sentir...

**— Sa-sasuke-san? —** me observa preocupada y, creo que, nerviosa **— ¿Se-se encuentra bien? —** no la culpo. Si vengo tan seguido sin ninguna necesidad, es normal que piense mal de mí... Esa noche de celebración por el éxito de nuestro proyecto. Desde ese día, Hinata, donde sea que miro... veo tu rostro.

* * *

_**/FLASH BACK/**_

_Quince días antes..._

_— Tienes que venir, Hina-chan!_  
_— Pe-pero..._  
_— Oh, vamooos... — sí que eres insistente Ino. Si la chica no quiere, déjala — Hina-chan, es por ganar el premio. Tenemos que festejar como equipo!_  
_— E-es que no pedí permiso en el trabajo y-_  
_— Déjame eso a mí! — seguro está llamando a... — Sai! (...) Sí, besos! (...) Dile a Chouji que Hinata no irá hoy. (...) No, no está enferma. (...) Sí, eso es! (...) En serio? Gracias amor! (...) Está bien, yo le digo (...) Besos, chao! — la rubia guardó el celular y, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomó las manos de Hinata — Chouji dice que tienes el día libre!_  
_— E-En serio?_  
_— Sí! Temari-san les contó sobre el proyecto y todos se alegran por ti. "Festeja tus logros" es lo que me pidieron que te diga. — Ino convenció a la callada de Hinata para que fuéramos a beber a un restaurante costoso; Yamanaka se encargaría del pago. Después de todo su padre y madre son psiquiatras muy reconocidos._

_Como siempre, me tocó llevarlos en la camioneta; detesto ser quien los lleve a todos lados. El vago de Shikamaru tiene licencia y no la usa. Estúpido! La pereza de trabajar para comprase un auto._

_Entramos al local y nos dieron una habitación sólo para nosotros. Bebimos varias botellas de sake; hasta que me percato de la callada chica en una esquina — (( No ha tocado su primer vaso de sake )) — no bebe... interesante. Me levanté de mi puesto y me senté junto a ella: — No beberás?  
— Es que... pues...  
— No querrás que Ino se moleste o se ponga triste.  
— Bueno... cuando bebo... yo... — seguro que no soporta el licor y se queda dormida. — No te obligaré; sin embargo no veo que disfrutes de la reunión.  
— No-no es eso... es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada.  
— Shino tampoco... pero míralo. — el serio y aburrido del curso estaba con la corbata amarrada en la cabeza y los tres primeros botones de la camisa, abiertos. Además de estar cantando como animal agonizando... Aprovecharé la ocasión y tomaré una foto. Hinata tenía su cabeza agachada y escuché una risilla tímida, la miré — ¿Qué te causa gracia?  
— Es que... con la bebida, todos cambian.  
— A qué te refieres?  
— Ino-san tiene su cara roja por la bebida y no le importa tener arroz en su mejilla... — miré a cada uno mientras escuchaba su voz — Shino-san es más extrovertido; Lee-san, por el contrario, es algo depresivo... — no me había dado cuenta, pero Lee estaba en una esquina, murmurando cosas que no entendía ni él — Shikamaru parece que está lleno de energía y no sabe cómo sacarla... — Nara estaba de pie y un poco despeinado; sostiene el celular con preocupación y entre los aullidos de Shino distingo unas pocas frases: — ¿La llamó? (...) Seguro se molesta, ya es tarde (...) Soy un hombre! Shikamaru tu puedes invitarla, vamos! (...) Mejor mañana... — quizá piensa en la rubia de coletas que lo golpea cuando lo ve.  
__— Incluso tú eres diferente.  
__— Yo?  
__— Sí — Hinata eleva la mirada y yo... yo... no pude distinguir bien lo que dijo de mí — E-eres más amable... — me perdí en su sonrisa. — Yo creo que cada uno, en realidad es así... Justo como ahora. Sólo que no saben cómo demostrarlo. Qui-quizá tienen miedo de que alguien los acepte como son... — ella mueve sus labios, pero no logro distinguir las palabras. Su sonrisa no me deja..._

**_/FIN FLASH BACK/_**

* * *

Desde entonces no dejo de pensar en ella ni de venir a este restaurante. Si sigo así creerá que soy un acosador. Mejor termino mi orden y me retiro antes de que suceda algo de lo que me arrepienta. Abría la puerta del local cuando escucho una voz dulce en tono nervioso y un la voz grave...

**— Qué linda gatita!**

**— Bu-buenas tardes, señor. Qué-qué desea ordenar?**

**— Si no me pides como es, no me iré. —** es Hinata y... **— Di-discúlpeme-nya... —** ese tipo la está molestando. El hombre se acerca a ella y la sujeta de la cintura. Ella se veía incómoda y quería liberarse pero ese... ese animal no la suelta! Mi sangre quemaba el interior de mis venas y cuando me di cuenta estaba delante del sujeto. Tome la mano del tipo y la torcí para que la suelte... **— Sa-sasuke-san? —** la coloqué detrás de mí y tomé al idiota del cuello de la camiseta.

**— Si vuelvo a ver que la tocas, que te acercas a ella o si quiera que la miras... —** ese imbécil tenía la cara llena de espanto y el sudor recorría su frente **— ...me encargaré de que jamás vuelvas a ver la luz del sol. —** lo solté y salió del local como perro asustado. Doy la vuelta para disculparme con ella por el alboroto que pasó y...

**— Bien! —** exclama la rubia de coletas, que estaba sujetando a Hinata de los hombros. Detrás de ellas estaban dos de los camareros y los clientes de las mesas aplaudían con fervor **— Hinata —** Temari la empuja hacia mí y la atrapo para que no se caiga **— Este chico está aprobado por mí.**

**— Y por mí! —** dice una muchacha alta de cabello castaño.

**— Yo también. —** manifiesta el mesero de cabellera roja.

**— Bien por ti, Hinata-san. —** menciona un chico pálido de cabellera negra.

**— Chi-chicos... ba-basta! —** la miro y ella estaba roja de nuevo; cubrió su cara con las manos para que nadie la viera. La sujeté del brazo y la saqué del local. Las personas hacían ruidos de alegría y abucheos de picardía.

Ya era de noche y corría un viento fresco pero frío. Como ella estaba usando un vestido de neko-cosplay me quité el sobretodo y lo puse sobre sus hombros.

**— Así no te resfriarás.**

**— Pa-para que me sacaste, Sasuke-san? —** su cara ya no estaba roja y salía vapor de nuestras bocas. Era una noche fría de otoño.

**— Hinata... —** con tal escena que armé allí dentro... Sería un completo idiota si no acepto lo que realmente siento — **Hinata, estoy enamorado de ti.**

* * *

**· · · · ·**

**...**

**· · · ·**

**...**

**· · ·**

**...**

**· ·**

**...**

**·**

Mis manos temblaban por el frío, pero en mi pecho sentía una fogata... que crecía sin parar.

Nunca creí que sentiría esa sensación de nuevo... No había sucedido desde el colegio.

Todo se detuvo y creí que era un invento de mi loca imaginación. Quizá por eso no respondí al instante.

Tal vez todo es un simple sueño...

_**(( NO! ))**_

Era real!

Sí... estaba sucediendo.

Mi mente no procesaba el hecho de que ese chico frío y arrogante, con quien nunca crucé palabra alguna durante todos estos años, diría tales palabras...

**— Hinata, estoy enamorado de ti.**

Frente a mí estaba Sasuke Uchiha. Un chico frío y distante con todos; un chico que tenía una mirada penetrante; un chico que me asustaba cuando me hablaba con esa voz grave... No me di cuenta en qué momento él lanzó un fósforo sobre aquel cúmulo de recuerdos de mi primer amor y, que poco a poco fueron reemplazados por su amabilidad escondida, por su detallada observación, por su cuidado, por su actitud de chico frío que en realidad necesitaba de de alguien que escuchara sus pensamientos más profundos...

* * *

**_/FLASH BACK/_**

_Quince días antes..._

_Ino me insistió hasta el cansancio. Incluso se molestó en pedir permiso en mi trabajo para que festejara con ellos el éxito de nuestro proyecto. Pero no quería venir, pues, porque yo sabía con toda seguridad que sus celebración incluía...  
__— Más sake! — grita Ino-san, que había bebido dos botellas he iba por la tercera; igual que los demás. __Ino-san tiene padres de muy buena posición económica y nos reservaron una habitación para compartir sólo nosotros. No quería ser grosera con Ino-san e irme sin permiso, ni tampoco quería beber sake, pues... Una vez Temari-san me contó que me convierto en una Hinata totalmente diferente cuando lo hago... Yo no recuerdo eso. Por eso tengo miedo de beber sake!  
Decidí sentarme en una esquina solitaria de aquella gran habitación y observar la situación. Todos se comportaban tan diferente a los que realmente son... y como no hacerlo! Cada uno había bebido de tres a cinco botellas de sake; individualmente._

_No se en qué momento Sasuke-san se enfocó en mí y se sentó a mi lado._

_— No beberás?  
— Es que... pues... — mis dedos golpeteaban delicadamente la taza donde tenía mi sake... La primera taza que me habían servido y que aún no bebía ni una gota.  
— No querrás que Ino se moleste o se ponga triste.  
— Bueno... cuando bebo... yo...  
__— No te obligaré; sin embargo no veo que disfrutes de la reunión.  
__— No-no es eso... es sólo que no estoy acostumbrada.  
__— Shino tampoco... pero míralo. — Shino-san es el chico más serio y centrado que jamás había conocido en toda mi vida y en ese momento parecía un adolescente lleno de ganas de festejar. Un flash de cámara llamó mi atención; cuando observo que Sasuke-san había tomado una foto de Shino-san. Sasuke-san no había hecho nada parecido antes, así que me reí para mi misma al pensar que, incluso un chico como Uchiha-san es vulnerable al sake. — ¿Qué te causa gracia?  
__— Es que... con la bebida, todos cambian.  
__— A qué te refieres?__  
_

_— Ino-san tiene su cara roja por la bebida y no le importa tener arroz en su mejilla; Shino-san es más extrovertido; Lee-san, por el contrario, es algo depresivo... — Lee-san estaba cubierto por una nube negra y lo poco que distinguía entre los cantos de Shino-san era: — Debo practicar más (...) Ganaré? (...) Soy un fracaso (...) — parecía demostrar lo deprimido que se puso por obtener el segundo lugar en la competencia de atletismo que hubo hace dos. Continué hablando con Sasuke-san — Shikamaru parece que está lleno de energía y no sabe cómo sacarla... — Nara-san estaba enamorado de mi amiga Temari-san... la miraba como tonto y dejaba que lo golpeara con lo que tuviese en la mano. __— Incluso tú eres diferente.  
__— Yo? — él se sorprendió cuando lo dije.  
__— Sí. E-eres más amable... — sonreí de manera inconsciente, como si todo el miedo que le tenía se hubiese esfumado por la situación — Yo creo que cada uno, en realidad es así... Justo como ahora. Sólo que no saben cómo demostrarlo. Qui-quizá tienen miedo de que alguien los acepte como son..._

_Volví a sonreír y noté a Sasuke-san muy cerca de mí; reaccioné y lo empujé despacio. Debió notar que yo estaba incómoda. Así que miró su taza de sake y la bebió de golpe. Tomó mi vaso y también lo bebió; cogió una botella de la mesa y la bebió como si no hubiera mañana...  
— ¿Te... te encuentras bien, Sasuke-san? — estaba inmóvil sobre el asiento. Toqué su hombro y se cayó de la silla — Sa-Sasuke-san!  
Del susto Ino-san se acercó y me dijo entre vocablos de borracho — Tarankila -hip- Hinaaata... — ella se veía mareada — Podurías llevar a Sasu a casa?  
— Pe-pero...  
— Mi -hip- mi asistante vendrá por nusotruos... -hip- Av. Rinnegan casa 32 — ella me dijo la dirección señalando al chico de cabellera negra tendido en el suelo.  
— ¿N-no podrías llevarlo tú?  
— Jajajajajajajaja — se reía como loca... me asusté por un momento — Estoy muuuy segura que -hip- estará feluiz de que lo llevez tú..._

_No podía hacer menos. Él una vez me llevó al trabajo y me salvó de la explosión del televisor de Shikamaru-san. Además de ser única en con los cinco sentidos intactos... Tomamos un taxi y luego de treinta minutos llegamos a una casa de estilo rústico con flores en la entrada. La luz seguía encendida. Busqué las llaves en los bolsillos de Uchiha-san pero no las encontré. No me quedó más que tocar el timbre.  
_

_— Bu-buenas noches... — una señora de cabellera negra y mirada tranquila abrió la puerta — La-lamento traer a su hijo en... en estas condiciones.  
— No te preocupes. — me ayudó a acostarlo en el sofá. — Debo irme o se me hará más tarde.  
— Hi... na... ta... — susurró Sasuke. Me dio un poco de vergüenza.  
— Tengo una habitación libre, querida.  
— No quiero causar problemas... — ella se veía cansada — De-debo trabajar por la mañana. — la señora llamó un taxi para mí — Mi nombre es Mikoto  
— Muchas gracias, Mikoto-san. Soy Hinata. — me miró un tanto perspicaz al pronunciar mi nombre. __Me despedí de aquella amable dama y llegué a casa a dormir._

**_/FIN FLASH BACK/ _**

* * *

**— Tal vez crees que soy antipático, arrogante e insensible... —** no puedo dejar de ver sus ojos... sus oscuros y brillantes ojos **— Y lo soy. — **me encontraba en shock, no podía reaccionar a sus gestos. Su mano derecha acariciaba mi mejilla con delicadeza, como si tocara el pétalo de una flor. **— Pero contigo me siento extraño. —** podía sentir total sinceridad en sus ojos** — No dejo de pensar en ti... y estoy seguro que no dejaré de hacerlo.**

**— Sasuke-san... —** sus manos son cálidas. Para tener una actitud así... sus manos dicen todo lo contrario. _— (( -! ))_

Mi mente pensaba y analizaba cada posible aspecto; buscaba el punto en que ya no me daba miedo hablarle. Quería saber en qué punto dejé de pesar en los recuerdos de Naruto y sólo estaba él, buscaba la respuesta a ese calor que creció en mi pecho...

Cuando regresé a la realidad, él estaba cerca de mí... muy cerca!

Su mano, que tocaba gentilmente mi mejilla, había elevado mi mentón mientras su rostro se inclinaba a mi altura. Sus labios y los míos se habían aproximado lo suficiente para dar paso a una sensación de felicidad... que, sorprendentemente era compartida. Un beso que no sólo mantenía mis labios tibios, sino que avivaba aquella fogata dentro de mí y que ardía con alegría.

**· · ·**

**...**

**·**

**...**

**· · ·**

**_[- Aquel calor dentro de mí crecía cada vez más rápido -]_**

**· · ·**

**...**

**·**

**...**

**· · ·**

No era una sensación de placer y lujuria... Sino más bien una sensación cálida dentro de mi pecho. Como si estuviera libre de pesares y preocupaciones, como si ya no hubiera más problemas que agobien mi alma y me encontrara en paz conmigo mismo...

Esta chica simple y callada; esta chica bajita, inteligente y de ojos perlas... En algún momento, ella entró en mi corazón sin darme cuenta y arregló ese desorden dentro de mí. Hinata había encendido una fogata en esa chimenea vieja que sólo era de mi madre, que compartía únicamente con mi madre y que con el tiempo se había apagado por falta de cuidados...

Ahora Hinata era la encargada de mantener ese calor dentro de mi corazón.

* * *

_**Da-chan:** Yo espero que el mensaje halla llegado como esperaba! Un amor tierno y dulce... bueno, eso era lo que quería demostrar! (-/_/-)_

_Por si no les quedó claro: Sasuke se encarga de Mikoto, pues está enferma; Fugaku es de esos hombres de negocio que piensan más en el dinero que en la familia; así que se divorciaron. Por ello el padre de Sasuke no estaba en casa cuando lo dejó Hinata._

_Yo sé que muchas de las chicas que lean este fic se preguntarán por la PARTE TRES del fic: **S-soy una estudiante, S-sasuke-sensei! **_

_Chicas! Sé que no he cumplido con la publicación... es sólo que tengo un GIGANTESCO bloqueo de la historia en sí... La he hecho y reescrito como diez veces y no queda como yo quiero! Dx_

_**GOMENNASAI!  
**Pero no duden de que lo subiré! Pronto... eso espero :/_

_***Omusubi**: bolas de arroz, u onigiri, con algas._

_Será que este OneShot SasuHina merece algún review?!_

_También pueden quejarse por mi tardanza por __**S-soy una estudiante, S-sasuke-sensei! **(Y_Y)_


End file.
